fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Corona
Corona is a fairy-like eldritch being native to the Pyroverse, acting as a servant of the goddess Tiera. Acting as a living bioweapon intended to subjugate the Coronid race, she found herself being cryogenically frozen by scientist Lucius, only to be release centuries later and finally slain by Fera and her comrades. Now given a second chance by her goddess and mother, she has been reincarnated into the present age and now acts as one of the new rulers over a subjugated Earth. Personality Corona is a master manipulator, her personality changing on a whim in order to better pursue the goals she wishes to achieve. Under normal circumstances, she comes across as eerily playful and cheery, laughing consistently and nagging at people in order to get under their skin. This side of her also tends to respond to others in the vein of a bratty teenager, brushing off accusations leveled at her and quickly switching the object of her attention at a moment's notice. When she becomes more aggressive or frightened, she drops the cutesy demeanor entirely and acts as a monstrous, merciless killer with no regard for traditional morality. While her tone of voice and hostility towards others remain the same, she no longer possesses her bratty teenager persona and speaks in a much more mature manner, often praising the glory of Tiera akin to a devout priestess. She also tends to lose her cool much more easily when revealing her true colors, entering fits of rage when sufficiently frustrated. Description The form Corona is often presented in is that of a pale, humanoid figure, comparable to that of a female Coronid of slightly under average height. Her hair is long and frayed, reaching down to her waist and looking generally unkempt; her eyes are an eerie, glowing blue, and she seems to have no pupils. The most defining feature of her body is a large scar running across her abdomen, a remnant of Coronid surgery centuries ago. While her first appearance in this form is entirely naked- revealing she lacks nipples or genitalia, suggesting her breasts are merely a ruse- her appearances from Pyroverse: Collision Course onwards feature her wearing a shiny, silvery dress and a blue breastplate and boots. She also possesses large crystalline wings- upon her revival, they change form from solid constructs into shattered pieces. Corona's true form consists entirely of a swarm of black dust-like particulates, all swarming around a central orange core resembling an eye. The swarm is formless, and its shape can be manipulated at a moment's notice. Abilities In her standard guise, Corona possesses the ability to levitate over the ground, effectively granting her the power of flight. She is also able to generate ice crystals and manipulate their structure, giving her control over them and enabling her to utilize them as weaponry. This seems to extend to her wings as well, enabling her to shoot the shards as projectiles or forming them into strange, crescent-shaped blades which she swings with deadly accuracy. In her true form, Corona is able to manipulate her shape and density at will, often forming into sharp spikes with the goal of impaling her opponents. As a dust cloud-like entity, she is capable of quickly reforming from injuries, though chunks of her body can be frozen in order to sever her connection and control over them. The only method of directly damaging her in this true form is to strike her central core. Appearances Heroforce: Heart of Iron Corona acts as the primary antagonist of the story, transporting Coronite into the Solus System and using the greed of the Terran commander Gangue in an attempt to lure him into releasing her from imprisonment in the planet's core. Though she manages to escape, she is cornered by Fera and her allies, and although she manages to severely wound the entirety of the heroic party, she is ultimately vanquished and forced to retreat. Later, she comes across a nearly decayed Tiera, who absorbs Corona's essence into her being as a punishment for failure. Pyroverse: Collision Course Corona is brought back to life in the story's ending by Tiera; though she does not have a prominent appearance, she is promoted to serve as a member of the goddess's Chosen Four. Trivia *Corona's basic concept of a sinister fairy, as with all fairies in the Pyroverse, was inspired by Airy from Bravely Default. Corona's particular trait of acting naggy and obnoxious to spite her enemies was based off of the common fan interpretation of Navi from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. **The powerset and appearance of Corona's true form were inspired by Master Core from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyroverse Category:Pyro's Characters Category:Fairies Category:Villains